Most computer systems that are not insubstantial in size include many business processes, many programs, and/or many transactions. In these computer systems, normally some of these processes, programs, and transactions are more important or critical than others. However, it is difficult to determine among the multitude of processes, programs, and transactions which are the most critical and which are the least critical. Such information would be useful and could be used to reduce the costs of testing, change management, and business monitoring.